


Just Touch Me

by GrassMower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheerleaders, College, F/F, Football, Genderswap, Smut, boooooooooooooobs, everyone is a girl yay!, everyone is also a lesbian, kaisoo mentions, lesbiaaaaans, mentioned sebaek, muscular suho bcs im gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 10:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrassMower/pseuds/GrassMower
Summary: Taoli is a cheerleader with a huge crush on a cornerback. Crossposted onaff





	Just Touch Me

Taoli adjusts the skirt of her cheerleader uniform. She needs to look perfect, even if it’s just practice. The other girls don’t wear as much makeup during practice, some not at all, but Taoli’s face is accented with highlight and glitter. Her eyes are carefully winged with black eyeliner and her eyelids are painted a shimmery gold.

The reason she feels the need to look perfect is Kim Junhee.

Kim Junhee is the cornerback of the college’s football team, and incredibly hot. She’s on the short side, but her hair is long and her muscles are big. Exactly Taoli’s type.

She’s been crushing on the cornerback since her first day as a cheerleader -- after practice was over, Junhee praised the cheerleaders for their effort and sent out a bright smile. Taoli fell for the muscular girl right away.

Junhee is across the field. Taoli’s eyes are so trained she spots her the moment she sets foot on the artificial grass. Just seeing Junhee has Taoli’s chest squeezing. She’s always in the same uniform but the broad-shouldered look never fails to make Taoli swoon.

Unfortunately, her infatuation has broken her focus, which is immediately noticed by the cheerleader captain Kristina.

“Taoli,” she calls in a low, warning voice. “If you’re only interested in football, you should have joined their team instead.”

“We all know she’s only interested in a certain cornerback,” Sehee teases, earning a glare from Taoli.

“Keep out of this, Sehee. And Taoli, _focus_.”

“I’m sorry,” she mumbles, gazing down at her stainless white shoes.

“Last warning. Stay focused or you’ll be dismissed at our next rally.”

Taoli gulps. Kristina is always serious when she says things like these.

With a mind 99% clear of Junhee, Taoli focuses on practice, and doesn’t let herself get distracted until practice is over. In fact, the moment practice is over her mind is falling back to Junhee again. Because Junhee is walking over to them, as she always does.

“Hey girls,” she greets, setting her hands on her hips.

Sehee immediately starts elbowing Taoli with a smug grin, which Taoli promptly ignores in favor of greeting Junhee back.

“H-hi Junhee-unnie,” Taoli stammers, giving a tiny wave that has Sehee snickering.

Junhee smiles brightly at her. “Hi Taoli! I saw you doing that split earlier, it looked so effortless!”

“Oh, um, y-yes, I’m uh, very flexible…” Taoli wants to slap herself. She always says stupid stuff in front of her crush.

Junhee chuckles. “Really, now?”

A blush rushes over Taoli’s cheeks. Great, now Junhee’s teasing her.

“Taoli’s so flexible you can just fold her in half without warning,” Sehee comments, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Taoli curses everything.

“I didn’t know cheerleaders had to be that flexible.”

“They don’t… It’s just part of Taoli’s charm.”

Taoli could strangle her best friend right now, but she doesn’t want to look bad in front of her crush. Plus, if she strangled Sehee, she would have no one else to be a miserable single lesbian with.

“Oh really? That’s interesting.” With that, Junhee winks at Taoli and struts over to Kristina.

Taoli trembles. Junhee _winked_ at her. Heat rushes to her cheeks while her heart is going berserk inside her chest.

“S-Sehee… she winked at me…”

“She totally wants you,” Sehee comments with a smirk. “You can thank me later.”

“It probably didn’t mean anything… she was teasing me…” Taoli mumbles, but she secretly wants to believe Sehee’s words. Not that she’ll ever tell her friend that -- she’s already got an ego the size of Canada.

 ---

A rare free saturday morning brings Taoli, Sehee, and Jungah to the mall. While Jungah would normally stay home in her sweats and refuse Sehee’s pressing claims of needing new clothes, this time she agreed without an ounce of persistence.

“There’s a party tonight and Kyungmi will be there,” Jungah explains softy while browsing through a rack of skirts.

Taoli and Sehee share a knowing look. Although Jungah is as big of a lesbian as they are, she doesn’t like parties and shopping. But she’ll always make an exception for Kyungmi, the girl she’s got a huge crush on. And it so happens to be that Kyungmi is also part of the football team. Damn, she and Jungah really have the same type.

“What party?” Sehee asks as she holds a white crop top in front of her chest by the mirror. White looks good on her and crop tops even better.

“A party at Chanri’s house,” Jungah answers. “It’s some kind of girls only party? Or so I’ve heard.”

“So there will be lots of other lesbians?” Sehee asks hopefully.

“I guess so. I mean, I’m gonna be there, so that’ll be at least one lesbian.”

“Is Baekhee going? I’ve been trying to hook up with her for months.”

“She’s Chanri’s best friend and a party animal… it’d be weird if she doesn’t show up,” Taoli adds while looking at a bunch of bras. They’re all deep colored and black-laced, exactly what would look good on her.

“Hmm… I think I might go too if Baekhee’s there. And I could help you woo Kyungmi.”

Jungah sends her a pointed look. “Please don’t.”

Sehee laughs to herself before trying on a beret.

“Do you think Junhee-unnie will be there?” Taoli asks softly.

“Where will I be?” a voice interrupts.

Taoli jerks in the direction of the voice, seeing Junhee standing just a meter or two away from her, alongside Yixi.

“U-uh…” Taoli trails off, her cheeks flushing immediately. Will she ever not make a fool of herself in front of her crush?

“There’s an all-girls party at Chanri’s tonight. We were wondering if you were going?” Sehee to the rescue. She never lets her friends embarrass themselves.

“Oh yes, Kyungmi talked about going,” Yixi says, which has Jungah perking up. “Should we go too?”

“It sounds fun, an all-girls party,” Junhee comments, her eyes lingering on Taoli. Feeling the cornerback’s gaze on her, Taoli becomes aware of the fact that she’s holding five lacy bras. She blushes a deep red. “Are you girls going too?”

“We are,” Sehee answers immediately, flipping her hair. “Will we see you there?”

“I think we’ll go.” Junhee smiles at her. “So, we’ll see you tonight?”

“Y-yes, see you tonight, Junhee-unnie,” Taoli murmurs softly as the other girls say their goodbyes as well.

Junhee gives her a soft, gentle smile before walking over to her and whispering: _“You should buy the purple bra, it would look good on you.”_ in her ear.

Taoli watches wide-eyed as Junhee and Yixi leave the store, her heart hammering in her chest. The words repeat themselves over and over in her head. Junhee thinks she’d look good in this purple bra… she _has_ to buy it now.

“Sehee…”

“What did she whisper to you?” Sehee asks, curious after seeing her friend so flustered.

“She told me to buy this purple bra… and she said I’d look good in it,” Taoli retells, her entire face flushed. Repeating the words did definitely not ease her heart.

Jungah and Sehee look at her in shock.

“Wh-what should I do?”

“Buy the bra, of course!” Sehee tells her, snatching the other bras from her hand and hanging them back on the rack.

“Did she really say that?” Jungah asks.

Taoli nods shyly as she inspects the purple bra again. Deep purple with flowery lace accents  and a mid size bow between the cups. This is the kind of bra Taoli knows her boobs will look good in… the plunge shape of it certainly helps accent her size.

“She _totally_ wants to fuck you,” Sehee tells her.

Taoli bites her lip at Sehee’s comment, wanting it to be true. “I guess I’ll buy this one then.”

 ---

The party at Chanri’s comfortably crowded when Taoli, Sehee, and Jungah arrive. There’s plenty of booze and plenty of girls (only girls, in fact). Sehee’s eyes glisten when she sees the all-female crowd and Taoli sighs affectionately at how big of a lesbian she is. Next to her, Jungah is searching for Kyungmi, desperately trying to spot her in the mass of girls.

Taoli thinks of Junhee and immediately blushes. She hopes something will happen between them tonight but tries not to get her hopes up. Though Sehee and Jungah seem sure of Junhee wanting her, Taoli is skeptical. Junhee’s sexuality is unknown, and Taoli doesn’t want to assume she likes girls just because she’s an athlete. Besides, Junhee probably just likes teasing her, there’s no way she would like Taoli for real.

The wave of insecurity washing over her is vaporized as Sehee elbows her. “You look sexy as fuck,” she says. “I’m pretty sure Junhee will faint when she sees you.”

Taoli is unable to suppress a smile. “Thanks,” she replies to her friend. Supportive gay friends are more important to a lesbian than one might think.

Besides, Sehee is right. She does look sexy as fuck. With her butt-length raven hair flowing freely down her backside and her slim body shimmied into a midnight blue cocktail dress, she really could make someone faint. Now if only that person could be Junhee. Taoli bites her as she thinks of her crush. Underneath this skin-tight dress, she’s wearing the bra Junhee told her to buy. Plus matching panties, of course. Just in case. _If_ anything were to happen. Not that she’s counting on it.

“I’m gonna go talk to Kyungmi. See you guys later,” Jungah tells them before heading off.

Sehee smirks, “I bet she’ll get some tonight. If Jungah is the one making a move Kyungmi will not be able to resist.”

“She’s so lucky Kyunmi is so obvious about liking her back.”

“Like Junhee doesn’t have a thing for you.”  
“She doesn’t! She just likes teasing me… or something.”

Sehee gives her a pointed look. “You are one dumb lesbian, Taoli.”

“Sehee!” Taoli whines, jutting her bottom lip out.

“I’m honestly about to go walk over to Junhee and tell her you’ve been having the hots for her since the beginning of time.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Sehee gives her another pointed look. “I thought you were my friend.”

“I am,” Sehee says. “That’s why I want to help you. And because I want to get this over with so I can fuck Baekhee ASAP.”

“Well… i-if we’re gonna try to get Junhee to like me we should find her first.”

“Done.” Taoli gapes at her friend. Sehee shrugs. “I just saw her walk into the kitchen. Let’s go.”

“W-w-wait, I don’t think I’m r-ready!” Taoli squeaks as Sehee starts pulling her along.

“You can never be ready for something like this. That’s why _I’m_ here.”

The two of them make their way to the kitchen, albeit with much protest from Taoli. Just the mere idea of facing her crush makes her beyond nervous. She tells Sehee that it’s a bad idea over and over again, but her friend ignores her, dragging her along until they arrive at their destination.

Taoli’s eyes fall on Junhee and she chokes on her words. Junhee looks insanely hot. Her shoulder-length hair is slicked back, drawing attention to her arching eyebrows. To make matters worse for Taoli, Junhee’s wearing a leather jacket with a red flannel shirt underneath, paired with ripped mom jeans, effectively rendering Taoli speechless. And then there are the combat boots she’s wearing. Wow, she really _is_ trying to kill Taoli.

Sehee is smirking at Taoli’s jaw-slacked look. “Let’s go talk to her,” she suggests smugly.

“W-wait, I need to fix my hair--”

“Your hair is fine. You look good from tip to toe. Stop worrying so much.”

It effectively shuts Taoli up and Sehee drags her to the cornerback. Junhee’s leaning against the oven with a beer in her hand, chattering with Minseon, another member of the football team. The entire team must have been invited.

Taoli shuts her entire speaking system down as they stop in front of Junhee, completely paralyzed by the close proximity to her crush. Junhee gives her an acknowledging smile and it strikes Taoli right in her heart. She flushes to her roots before directing her gaze downwards, unable to look her crush in the eye.

“Hi girls,” Junhee greets. “You both look really beautiful tonight.”

Sehee boosts a smile, always happy to receive compliments. “Thank you, unnie!” she chirps.

“Th-thank you, unnie,” Taoli murmurs softly. Her chest is bursting with pleasure from the words, pleased her crush likes what she’s wearing.

Meanwhile, Minseon has spied on their reactions, smirking at Taoli’s rather obvious behavior. She catches Sehee’s gaze and they share a knowing look -- these two need to get together.

“Sehee, do you want to go get some beer from the balcony? They’re chilled,” Minseon proposes.

“I’d love to.”

Taoli is internally freaking out, trying to make eye contact with Sehee so she can communicate her panic, but all she gets is a very smug look. Sehee and Minseon leave the room, causing a silence to fall. Well, not really a silence since there’s music blasting and people talking in the background, but between them there is definitely an absence of sounds.

Taoli begins to fidget -- biting her lip, fixing her hair, adjusting the skirt of her dress. She can’t handle awkwardness at all, and knowing she’s making a fool of herself in front of her crush is making it even worse. She decides to gaze at Junhee for just a moment, just a singular second, and is met with her eyes. The pleased look in her eyes sends Taoli flinching. Her heart is going bonkers right now. Taoli has no idea how to deal with this situation at all and returns to fidgeting.

“What are you so nervous for, Taoli?” she asks in a low voice.

Taoli snaps her head back up. “N-nothing! It’s nothing, really.”

“Nothing, huh.” Junhee hums. She takes another swig of her beer and _shit_ , it looks really hot. Taoli gulps her desire down. She can’t have Junhee knowing her feelings. “You’re blushing. That doesn’t look like nothing.”

“I-I’m just-- I’m not-- _I’m gay_ ,” she blurts out, realizing her mistake only seconds after the words leave her mouth. Gasping in horror, Taoli slaps her hand over her mouth. “O-oh my God, I definitely did not mean to--”

Taoli’s verbal breakdown is interrupted by laughter. Junhee is laughing. She’s slapping her thigh and nearly spilling her beer _from laughing_.

“You are so cute, Taoli.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Taoli mumbles. “All I do is embarrass myself.”

Junhee smiles affectionately and pinches Taoli’s cheek. “Don’t apologize for being cute.”

The combination of words and physical contact has Taoli’s heart going nuts once again. Junhee’s smile slowly slips off her face as their eyes meet. Her fingers let go of Taoli’s cheek and she caresses the skin instead, cupping her softly. The intimate touch causes a spark to go off in Taoli’s chest.

Junhee suddenly reaches up and plants a kiss straight on Taoli’s lips. It’s just a peck, nothing more than their lips touching for a fraction of a second, but to Taoli it’s everything. The feathery feeling of Junhee’s plump lips, the heat it ignites in her entire body, the shaking after Junhee pulls back.

“You look shocked,” Junhee points out, her hand sliding to Taoli’s lip. The simple touch sends Taoli’s mind spinning in pleasure.

“I-I am shocked,” Taoli answers.

“Why?”

“I… I never expected you would kiss me… ever.”

It’s Junhee’s turn to look shocked. “Why?” she asks again.

“B-because I didn’t think you l-liked me like that. Or that you liked girls in the first place.”

“Taoli… are you really that oblivious?”

“I-I didn’t want to assume anything! I’m just… I really like you.” Taoli blushes. She’s finally said it out loud to her crush.

Junhee is quiet for a little while. “God, you are just the cutest,” she expresses, pulling Taoli closer by her waist. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Please kiss me,” she begs.

Their lips meet again, and this time it’s hot. Junhee doesn’t kiss her roughly, but she’s kissing Taoli like she owns her -- one hand squeezing her neck, other hand squeezing her waist. She pushes Taoli against the counter while their lips press together desperately, causing Taoli to whimper. She’s always fantasized about Junhee taking the lead.

“You’re really hot,” Junhee whispers against her lips, her hand lowering to Taoli’s thigh, just below the trim of her dress.

“I-I wore the bra for you,” Taoli breathes back. “And matching panties.”

“Matching panties?”

“Yeah… I wanted to look good for you if anything were to happen.”

“Fuck,” Junhee curses under her breath. Her thumb slowly slides up Taoli’s dress. Taoli is tingly all over from the kisses and touches -- it’s so much at once. “I was going to take you on a date and woo you… but damn, I really want to take your clothes of right now.”

“W-we can do that,” Taoli quickly interjects. “I mean, I wore the bra for you, so it’s only right you get to see it.”

Junhee squeezes her thigh one last time before removing her hands. “Let’s go find a room, then.”

 ---

The door barely closes and they’re kissing again. Taoli is pressed to the wall, Junhee’s body covering hers as their tongues tangle together hotly. Hands trail down Taoli’s side, gripping her hips as Junhee slides a thigh between hers. Soft moans of want leave both of their lips as Junhee’s thigh hits Taoli’s crotch.

“Is this okay?” Junhee asks in a whisper as she slides her hands up to Taoli’s breasts, barely touching them.

“Y-yeah,” Taoli answers breathily. Just the proximity of Junhee is making her dizzy with pleasure.

“Let’s get to the bed, then.”

Junhee leads Taoli to the bed by her hand, slowly laying her down before gazing into her eyes.

“You sure about this?”

“Y-yes,” Taoli answers. “I _really_ want you to fuck me, unnie.”

Junhee smirks as she reaches down and presses her lips to Taoli’s cheek. “That’s hot,” she whispers before kissing her way down to Taoli’s slender neck, leaving tiny hickies over the dark area. Her hands then reach for Taoli’s dress. She lifts it up over her head and leaves Taoli exposed in nothing but her bra and panties.

“Told you I got matching panties,” Taoli comments smugly, but her mirth is short-lived as she sees the dark look in Junhee’s eyes.

Junhee pushes her crotch to Taoli’s. A moan escapes Taoli’s lips before she knows it, and there’s a visible wet spot in the brand new panties now. “You’re the sexiest person I’ve ever laid my eyes on,” Junhee whispers huskily. “I want to fuck you so badly.”

“Then do it,” Taoli challenges. Her eyes are half-lidded when she spreads her legs for Junhee, and it just seems to be the thing pushing her over the edge.

Junhee practically rips the bra of her chest. She dives into Taoli’s boobs -- groping, sucking, squeezing them. She marks them with hickies, tweaks the nipples between her fingers, and even bites them lightly. Taoli has never gotten so wet in such a short amount of time. Whimpers and moans leave her lips without her knowing it; she’s already so lost in pleasure.

Junhee pulls back to shrug her jacket and flannel off, leaving her in nothing but a black sports bra. Taoli pouts and pulls on the strap of the sports bra, wanting it off. A smirk pulls on Junhee’s lips as she takes her bra off. Her small breasts are released and Taoli relishes in the sight.

“I love tiny boobs,” Taoli whispers before pressing a kiss to each of them. Junhee chuckles.

“Guess you’re in luck then, because I love big boobs.”

Taoli can’t supress a smile and leans up to kiss Junhee on the lips. It instantly turns hotter as Junhee’s hands find their way back to Taoli’s breasts, cupping them once again. Taoli moans into their kiss, letting their tongues make contact. Junhee slowly slides one hand down her midriff, then to the edge of her panties. Taoli’s core curls pleasantly at the touch. As Junhee slowly slides her panties down, she breaks their kiss to like a stripe down her neck, her sternum, until finally stopping at one of her breasts.

Slowly, Junhee slides her fingers over Taoli’s folds. Taoli immediately whimpers, her fingers tangling in Junhee’s hair.

“You’re so wet, Taoli,” Junhee observers as she teasingly glides her finger over Taoli’s hole. The action has Taoli jerking against her hand. She sends a pleading look to the girl above her. “You want me to finger you, Taoli?”

“Y-yeah,” she whimpers.

“Want me to eat you out?”

“ _Please, unnie_.”

Junhee smirks. She strips both of them completely naked, ridding them of the last of their garments. Taoli feels her spine tingling as she takes Junhee’s naked, masculine body in. A muscular woman is definitely her type. Junhee’s biceps, abs, and crushing thighs make Taoli’s mouth water.

Junhee grins at Taoli’s jaw-slacked reaction and lowers her hand to Taoli’s pussy once again. She presses her thumb on her clit softly, but the touch hits Taoli hard -- she jerks up and moans. Taoli is insanely sensitive to direct clit contact.

Junhee then immediately lowers her mouth to Taoli’s pussy and licks her clit allt the way to her hole, causing Taoli to cry out in pleasure. The feeling of Junhee’s tongue on her pussy is magical. Junhee licks over her hole again, but this time she inserts her tongue too, tasting the juices directly from the source.

Taoli twitches around Junhee’s tongue as her fingers find purchase in her hair, pulling it as the pleasure becomes too much. It doesn’t seem to bother Junhee, because she starts tongue-fucking Taoli into oblivion. Taoli immediately loses herself, eyes rolling back into her head and fingers clawing in Junhee’s hair.

Out of nowhere, Junhee does something destructive. She starts rubbing Taoli’s clit while eating her out, a perfect recipe for the best orgasm one can have. Taoli is shaking, vibrating in pleasure, her toes curling and her cries unstoppable.

“I’m c-coming,” Taoli expresses with a whine.

Junhee thrusts her tongue in and out even faster than before, fucking the orgarsm out of Taoli within seconds. Taoli cries out, her thighs clenching around Junhee’s head as her orgasm hits her. Her nails drag over Junhee’s scalp, pulling her hair along. She’s shaking all over, her entire body like a jiggling pile of jello as Junhee pulls her tongue out.

Junhee flops down next to her, watching Taoli’s blissed post-orgasm state with a smile. She pulls the blanket over their bodies before kissing Taoli on the cheek.

“Feel good?”

“Amazing,” Taoli comments hazily.

Junhee chuckles. “You wanna sleep?”

“I didn’t get you off,” Taoli objects.

“That’s okay. We can save that for after we’ve had a date.”

Taoli blushes at the mention of a date and hides her face in Junhee’s chest out of embarrassment. The gesture makes Junhee laugh. She pets Taoli’s hair, smoothing the long strands out of her face.

“Where will we go on our date?”

“Wherever you want, babe.”

Taoli suppresses a pleased smile and buries herself deeper into Junhee’s breasts.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this valentines gift!!!!!!! leave a comment if you enjoyed :D  
> im actually thinking about starting a chaptered lesbian fic, would yall be up for that? :O


End file.
